Talk:Mythbusters
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. WIP Yeah, eventually this will be used to clear up some of the popular misconeptions on the Vocaloids and adress various issues, but for now I'm just setting up a basic layout. Also, not sure if "mythbusters" was a good name but it was an obvious one. I slapped the Tutorial template on it also to point out it was written by fans for fans... One-Winged Hawk 09:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :How about Vocaloid Myths? or Dispelling Myths. I'm gonna check through the article a bit, it is nice to have it on here, as what is typed is indeed very high in the Western fandom, and it is not just limited to America / Canada / England, it is just non-Japan fandom in general. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 16:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel free to hack away at it! Its there to be hacked. As for the name, its just a general WIP. Again, feel free to hack at the name and change it. One-Winged Hawk 16:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Added a new category... Hows that? The new section adresses common problems linked to specific Vocaloids. "History" has now become "developement". One-Winged Hawk 19:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You think there should be a TL;DR section for quick scan readers? ^_^ —Bunai82 (talk) 21:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't know how a few of these would be confined to such small scale. Some of the myths, particular explaining the English Language, can be a bit complex. Plus, some of these appear in the format of the "Did you know" section of the main page. :-/ 17:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) (Hawk reporting from a different computer) Nice, the page appears to have attracted some more editors and additional myths ^_^ —Bunai82 (talk) 21:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, its doing what I hoped it would. This page should cover a varity of issues outstanding that we don't have room to explain elsewhere. Some will already be covered, but it brings them al together for the purpose of clearing up any misgivens.(Hawk reporting from a different computer) Additions Added a very short vocaloid origin section, feel free to expand. You would think after six years of history people would have figured out half the things written. Stuff like this (video removed) is what makes a fandom susceptible to headaches. -- Bunai82 (talk) :I don't need to hear that (the computer I'm on has no sound! :-D ) to feel the coldness on that one. Its girls like that that make me feel like someone needs to shoot them. They are so dam biased its not funny, they can't even hear how bad a Japanese song might be because their not native to Japan. Yet they blindly follow the beliefs they have, when even the Japanese Vocaloid users freely use Vocaloids that are english too. :Bu it doesn't help the image of vocaloids westen fans, if they diss their own Vocaloids completely. It makes it look bad, because right now the only ones enjoying the English Vocaliods without care in the world are the japanese. Plus, their properly ill-information youtubers as usual, so I'd take them with a pinch of salt what they have to say. But regardless, their don't use the software, their not producers, they opinions won't change the fact people DO love them. :-/ 22:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I passed that video onto the guys at Vocaloid Otaku... ;-) 06:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I love the guys at Vocaloid Otaku! I cry tears of joy - thanks to them theres one less misleding piece of information around youtube. ;-) 16:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Darn, I was hoping they would leave the video up due to their "opinion" on what they think of Vocaloids that are not Japanese/British/Swedish. I don't mind if people rant about things they don't like, what I would appreciate is that they get the correct information on what they are ranting about, because then they would be able to back up their argument. I hope I didn't come off as some kind of troll, but I can become quite agitated when someone resorts to ill informed cussing rants to make a point. -- Bunai82 (talk) "way the Japanese fandom is organized"? If anyone is familiar with this mysterious cult of producers apparently hiding their email addresses somewhere on 2ch, please clarify this part of the article for us that are uninitiated. -- Lenga chan 15:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :hm For some reason, that doesn't sound entirely correct to me. A fandom is a fandom and it changes very little regardless of ethnic background/nationality. It can be sloppy or well put together depending on various groups. It just depends if people want to take charge and make it known that they want to work to create something that will get noticed. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 16:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I couldn't word it correctly, thus I failed.... One-Winged Hawk 16:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Some of their contacts are listed here. Yet most creators are behind the closed door of Vocaloid Nyappon, and fans just can't get into the community. Another wall seems to be from the Japanese traditional practice "能ある鷹は爪を隠す / A shrewd hawk does not show off his talons." That means, a new creator usually hides who he/she is, and it is not until he/she sets his/her fame on Nicovideo that the person comes out. In addition, most creators are reluctant to create their YouTube channels because they are afraid that they can't make the proper communications with fans in English. Damesukekun 16:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You explain things better then I could ever hope to Damesukekan. :-O One-Winged Hawk 16:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) VSQ file added note I added this to the page but was debating on it having its own page. I added it primary becauswe unless you know the software you won't have a clue what it is. Also, I felt like pointing out that most of the covers songs on Youtube are lazy works using common VSQ files that are easy to access and clear up that common VSQ covers are not actually made by the orginal producer. One-Winged Hawk 23:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters pt 2? Page getting a bit long, I don't think anyone would want to scroll, unless they enjoy reading. -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen longer pages, though a split may be in order after a few more additions. Some of these can be groups together to make a nice new page. As it happens last weekend I was wondering if we needed a "Japanese VS English" page and I know we have enough for that. One-Winged Hawk 09:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Just need to stare at it some more to figure out what to group or just second page it. Hmm I think if there was a Jnp vs Eng page... it would seem a tad POV. Unless done a certain way. -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, thats w3hy I'm not moved in on a hurry with that one and the reason behind the language section, its actually been on my mind for a while now, though I starting thinking we needed it. As it is now, most of the stuff there isn't as POV as it seems, but its handling it thats delaying a move. One-Winged Hawk 09:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seems like the fandom half can have its own page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::VSQ can have its own page... I was just reluctant on that part since I didn't think I had enough. I'm going to attempt a Eng Vs Japanese page this weekend and see how it goes, if its not working out, I'll ditch it. The voicebanks can have their own page as well. Proberly "Techincal difficulties" or something. One-Winged Hawk 23:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC)